


Pizza and Paprikash

by princess_evans_addict



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cooking Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Relationship Fluff, Steve being adorable, Tickling, tickle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 22:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11769387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Wanda is trying to cook, and Steve’s distractions make it difficult to keep a certain secret hidden. ticklish!wanda





	Pizza and Paprikash

anon: Hi! I have a strange idea for one. You could do one where Wanda is trying to cook and Steve keeps trying to distract her and in the midst of it he finds out she’s ticklish? 

**_..._ **

Wanda hums to herself as she sways to the song in her head, stirring Paprikash and losing herself in memory. Being young with Pietro, her mother cooking the same dish while her father taught them Sokovia’s history with his thick books…

Strong arms wrap behind her suddenly, making her gasp. “What are you making?” Steve whispers, kissing the spot under her ear.

She shivers. “Paprikash,” She smiles. “What are you doing?”

He hums, hands sliding to her waist. “Nothing,” He says innocently, nuzzling her earlobe.

She giggles. “I can tell.” She teases. “I’m trying to cook for us.”

“You are?” He grins, squeezing her sides.

Wanda squeals, giggling and squirming. “Steheheheheve!”

Steve freezes, smirking dangerously. “Ticklish?”

Wanda tenses at that tone. “No,” She tries to step away, but he doesn’t relent.

“No?” He teases, slowly crawling fingers up and down her sides.

She giggles, squirming. “Steheheheheve, dohohohohon’t!”

He laughs, beaming. “I can’t believe you never told me!”

Wanda shakes her head, too busy laughing. She faintly smells something burning, and she uses her powers to remove his hands, quickly stirring her food and wincing. “It’s burnt,” She scrunches her nose, peering at it.

Steve chuckles, leaning against the counter and smiling at her. “Pizza?”

She cuts off the stove. “Pizza,”


End file.
